powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zxankou14
I have giving you admin rights but this is a one chance deal. If you screw up then I can easily take it away and do not call me sire. Just my username.-Thekingsman 01:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The rules are simple. Do not rule with a iron fist attitude for example if you don't like someone then you can band them on the spot you cant do that. Then you have privileges to delete or edit other peoples comments again let me look at them before you start doing anything. Scratch that tell me what you are doing then I will see if it is okay or not to do it.-Thekingsman 01:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I have already deleted it. I thought I did but I did not but it already gone.-Thekingsman 02:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I do not know but I have a few ideas. Go ahead and do. I alwys delete those.-Thekingsman 19:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Plasma ans Crystals? Was this what you talked about? "This is may be a little farfetched, but say there's a type of fictional mineral/crystal that's composed of plasma. Maybe somebody with plasma manipulation powers can also manipulate that mineral/crystal as well. It could be a combination of plasma manipulation and crystal manipulation." I sad go ahead an delete all rediract pages.-Thekingsman 21:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) How can you lock your profile from other users?--Marcus1000 (talk) Nephilim Physiology Tere's no regeneration, linked to current page, Bio-Shifting to Bio-Shiftingto ease using. --Kuopiofi 04:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Zxankou14 could You or anyone else who works on this wiki help me edit my Nicktoons Games wiki?Patrickwickersham98 03:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Nephilim getting way overpowered? Granted that it's your page and you can do whatever you want with it, but don't you think that nephilim is getting to the point it's starting to get mite, well, ridiculous? -_-; I admit that some of nephilim could reach those levels of power, but would it be possible to split this power to few variants, somewhat like Ascended Physiology or Energy Physiology, so the less powerful individuals would have some presentation too? Just a thought/suggestion, considering that nephilim is starting to make angels, demons and fairies like wimps... :p --Kuopiofi 06:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Aether Manipulation You know, if you wanted to compact this page, it'd been simpler to just add those sub-powers that are particularly meaningful or already included to the powers... right now you've simply added every sub-power, which is one way to lengthen article I suppose.;p But more seriously: Magic is so narrow it has horizontal scroll-bar, you might want to look at that. --Kuopiofi 05:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Aether Page Hey dude, I just wanna say that I really enjoy your Aether Manipulation page. Because if I understand all the life-forces of they world and what make them different. Allow me to explain. Quintessence(Energy)- The energy that deals with one life energy and is capable of molding the energy of others. One is also capable of becoming energy itself. Aura(Soul)- The energy that deals with one's emotion and spiritual power. This allows to use their emotions and turn it into power through spiritual force. One is also able to unlock a higher consciousness. Chi(Body)- The energy that deals with one's physical and will-power. The user is able to make the impossible possible through shear force of determination and become a physical representation their own abilities. Mana(Heart)- The energy that deals with the mystic force around them. This power is achieved by one's senses of reality and impossibilities. With this, they are accomplish feats such as magic, future sense, and at its most poweful, gain and etheral form. Aether(Spirit)- The most powerful of all life-forces. Its basically all of them combined into one. The user is capable of manipulating the essence of existance itself and achieve absolute godhood. I hope you're able to get my mean with this explanation. But you see, you created something that made me understand alot, and I thank you for it. Aether So I was at the Aether Manipulation page and I was getting confused about what it basicly does, I was told you could give me a good example. You see, I'm looking for a very rare power that I can use for my character in a storyline I'm working on. Right now, I'm looking at Aether but I do not know what aether control could do. RiderJones 05:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help then. RiderJones 17:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The Twilight Force Hey Zxankou, it's RnR. I want to talk to you about your Twilight Force page. While I think the page is nice, I believe that the name is unfitting. To me, its too close to Twilight Manipulation. I believe it should be changed to something different. RnR dude i edited your cosmic hunger power.Vegeta2314 15:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Zxankou14, I am a new one for this and I just want to add another character for the Power Bestowal category. I just commented on the Power Bestowal area... can you help how to add it there? Is it okay? New fad? Out of curiosity, is there any particular reason for how you've been editing the power-links lately? Wouldn't it be simpler to simply add the description of what the power does after the link instead of making the link into explanation? Not the clearest way to say it, but I didn't really figure better way for it... -_-; --Kuopiofi 05:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Welp, each their own and what you want to do with your own pages is your choice. As a personal opinion I must say that it looks little weird, tho. (shrug) Incidentally, I've been planning to do some editing on Mythic Physiology and the beasties there: what would be your opinion if I shifted nephilim page so there are separate templates for differing power-levels like with Ascended Physiology? Something like one for only slightly changed, for somewhere halfway and one with the full powers you've added. --Kuopiofi 09:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Zxan, I have a question, where do the Priestiess of Serio, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu (Fushigi Yugi)belong to a category here on this wiki? Should they be at the Beast Manipulation or Mythical Beast Physiology and Beast Mimicry if there is? Please let me know. 89thWarrior 19:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) The four priestess has the ability to summon the four Holy Beasts of the Earth... Like Miaka Yūki and Yui Hongo who is the priestess of Suzaku and the priestess of Seiryū respectively... the beast has enourmous powers. The four priestess seems to have the ability to control them and use theri powers too.. their association may be included with power bestowal as each of them has seven guards or stars protectors and each given different kinds of abilities. please I am so confused where to put them... Beast Manipulation, Beast Mimicry and Power Bestowal, they all fit in I am not that sure though... 89thWarrior 14:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I want you to keep you head up because there is a user here that went crazy and his changing his ip addrass so I can't really do anything.-Thekingsman 17:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Not that I know of.-Thekingsman 22:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) There is a way to restore deleted comments but I already looked on it and did not see anything. Maybe it is changed to a new name or something.-Thekingsman 00:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Existential Plane Manipulation Have you thought about making each of those their own page, or at least expanding them? There's potential in there. As a related thing, is there any site where I could get facts about these planes? Is there a site where you got your details to Deva Physiology, as you might have noticed, I've been adding every Mythic Physiology-page I've edited a link where to look, but I don't have a clue from where to look this one.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, nice ot meet you. If you want to check out my energy state page, go right ahead. I think I have a good just but I feel it's missing something that I can't seem to figure out, so if you could help it'd be greatly appreciated.ChronosPrime (talk) 21:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC)ChronosPrime Thanks man and I decided to join cause I like to edit some pages and bring back some old articles that got deleted for some reason. The DS stands for Dragon Strike. Its a parody of Power Rangers that I'm trying to come up with not the Nintendo DS. Power Rangers DS (talk) 03:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Gamer Tag: Dragon Power Rangers DS (talk) 03:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Wiki User: Power Rangers DS P.S. Check out Rooster Teeth's Red vs Blue its awesome and funny. Nephilim Physiology As we talked few moths back, I did some editing on this page, take look and say what you think. There are some points I'd like to mention here tho: Three types: I left them to the bare bones so all possible options are open, nephilim have so variable ancestry that trying to cover all the possible options would be pointless and they may add the common powers to fill the individual variations. This is basically the lowest possible level for any given type. Twilight to Energy Manipulation: I shifted it to the more general power, gives more options to choose between energy-types and/or elements. Physiologies from common powers: again that freedom of choice without having to choose certain Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Just about the only point I'd have to make is that I placed the option between Enhanced and Supernatural Condition on Near-mortal because, well, they're near-mortal. The whole point on that type was that they are basically very near the normal for their race after all.--Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Users: Question Hi There Thekingsman Good day! I was just wondering if there were changes on the contest for the next month's featured user? I seem to not see the page now but I saw another one and I don't see my vote... please confirm though as I am going to vote too, :) 89thWarrior (talk) 16:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead.-Thekingsman (talk) 19:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't it been better to find a picture you both agree instead of locking the whole page? Sorry to but in, but since there aren't Known Users to choose from, I changed the picture to one I'm pretty sure counts as nephilim. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thekingsman posts so rarely these days that I always notice when he's here, just curious what he was posting really... and I wondered if he had something to say about how often that page got undone in so short time. As an aside, do you know any other Known Users for Nephilim? Choosing from them would at least give some edge to the arguments. Could you add signature to your posts? Makes it easier to answer. That button on top that looks like writing.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I removed that picture because he's half-demon. Could you change Power to into Power/Ability to? And I notice you removed Known Users too.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Nephilim Physiology Hey, I'm sorry for being a pain in your ass, I'm just very devoted to this website that I have a tendency to make everything perfect and that each power are represented properly that I sometimes take things to the extreme.--CNBA3 (talk) God-Emperor's Powers Now that would be difficult to list through out, but I will give it a try. He was stated to have: *Immortality (as he lived since the dawn of human existence though was not indestructible) *Order Manipulation ( as he was the greatest embodiment of universal Order in the galaxy) *Supernatural Condition (as his physical prowess and intelligence surpassed that of any human being that had ever existed) *Indomitable Will (as his will and mind kept humanity protected from the power of all Four Gods of Chaos) *Warp Field Manipulation (as his power over the Warp Energy allowed him to manipulate in any way he saw fit) *Psionic Manipulation (as he was the highest level human psychic (Psyker) to have ever existed) *Enhanced Charisma (as his leadership skills influenced a new age of development for humanity in their darkest time) *Worship Inducement (though he was against religious fanaticism, unkept superstition, religious obfuscation and intolerance and favor scientific development and human advancement, many humans worshiped him as a god/ messiah due to their belief no human could accomplish what he had done and that he had to be a God in human form) *Halo Generation (his body generated a divine glow and his head was always surrounded by a faint sphere of supernatural energy) *Powered Exoskeleton(his armor provided him enhanced control over his power) *Weapon Proficiency (he could innately utilize even the deadliest of weapons) *Collective Entity Physiology (the collective reincarnation of all the shamans of Neolithic humanity's various peoples, the first human psykers) Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that this is late, I was vary busy at work. I honestly do not know how that works, it has been a long time and maybe I can figure it out but right know I can't. Sorry.-Thekingsman (talk) 00:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) A New Power Plan Just want to know if what can you say about this power I'm about to create... "Threat Identification", the ability to identify anything or anyone as a threat or not. 89thWarrior (talk) 15:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Saying Hello Hello (Dypaul15 15:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC)) Nephilim problem Okay so, I was wondering why the Nephilim physiology page is still locked. It's not exactly being edited anymore as it seems. RiderJones (talk) 22:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) But you are not even editing it. How can you just leave an article so stale like that? RiderJones (talk) 19:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Notably speaking: there are more than just 2 users of Nephilim Physiology, I have actually spoken up about that on the comment section of the article. Also, the page should no longer be a target for vandalism anymore, and if you're not sure about that: you can lock it to the point where only r''egistered contributers'' can edit the article; locking it completely seems unfair. RiderJones (talk) 19:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ' Delete Video I posted a video a while ago on this website, but the video no longer exists. It is taking up space on the website and I would like both the video and the page it is on to be deleted. The video is titled: Superhero Youths The Young Guardians and the Genesis Spell Protect. Please contact me as soon as you can and I hope to hear from you soon. Jedi Legacy (talk) 06:18, December 11, 2013 (UTC) When making an esoteric power, try basing it off of the other esoteric elements.Squidbaby (talk) 06:52, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Numen Mostly because it's simply either Spirit Physiology or very minor Transcendent Physiology with description. I'm thinking about expanding the idea to include all various groups of minor deities/spirits that aren't specified/individualized. Basically combine Guardian Spirits/Tutelary deities, Daemons, Genius, Kami, Numen, etc. into single Physiology, tho' I'm having problems with the name... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Will do, I'll try to remember to merge it into that upcoming (sometime...) page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Emere It's a spiritual being => Spirit Physiology, powerful witch => Magic, beautiful => Supernatural Beauty, moves between planes => Planeswalking. These I get from what little there is to find, but I really must ask exactly where did you find Ethereal Physiology (well, sort of makes sense since it's spiritual being, but that'd make it insanely powerful one), Supernatural Condition I don't get, Shapeshifting even less, Ethereal Manipulation and the rest... uh, what? Only other link dealing with Emere is this one, where it is defined as repeatedly resurrecting spirit that has connection to deities but that's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Figured where you got the Life/Death thing (still no idea about the rest), I've read the article on link above and knowing the background simply didn't make the connection. Tho' the way it's said is pretty ambiguous and they seem to draw from some other source... or it's just incorrect, I know from Finnish mythology that they get things so wrong sometimes. It helps to know that emere are explanation for infant death, and that they are considered to be serial resurrectionists, in other words they were born, died young and were reborn soon after, continuously and repeatedly. To put it other way, they were constantly moving between life/death and spiritual/physical which puts strain to the border apparently. Don't know where wiki got the rest, but the part about them dying on day of joy, well, the expanded version reads as: ''"It is believed that Abiku plummet the fortune of their parents and their great joy is to see their mother cry when they die, severally because the tears running on their mothers' face are valuable in the spirit of Abiku. Abiku time in human life is always short and their deaths mostly occur at the time of their joy like marriage, graduation etc." More about their background/reasons for resurrecting constantly reads as: "Emere and Abiku are the kind of children according to the Yorubas’ belief who make a certain pledge concerning their life duration with their mates in the spirit world. At the expiration of the time, he/she dies and re-unites with their mates. Some oral tradition also confirm that some Emere among them must have married one of their mates and probably bore children over there (in the spirit world). In coming to the human world, the Emere could find it difficult to get married and bear children." And incidentally, they were considered mostly female... --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:35, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Considering that Warriors of Myth says they're chaotic good while the real thing gets it's jollies by causing maximum amount of sorrow to it's parents... This one should give more information, tho' I've already quoted few more notable points above. Wikipedia contains much, but seems to cut more than few things (also mentioned above) and quotes things that aren't mentioned anywhere on that first link. Considering that the page is made by people who actually practice Yoruba, I'd take their word for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:36, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Numen As far as I can tell, numen isn't so much divine/spiritual or any other being, but more on the level of manifestation of supernatural force, the action of spirit/deity, basically not being but what that being does. There's lot of somewhat conflicting info in here, here, here, here and here (to start), but to summarize there's some blurring between the supernatural force/power and it's user, and the meaning changed over time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, you could try using blog-post, but there's no guarantee that all or even most read those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Multi-edit Not to my knowledge, you've just have to do it the slow way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, January 9, 2015 (UTC) collapse/expand Never used or tried to, but have you checked them in Source (button on top in Edit)? That gives you the code in plain text, just copy that and give it a try. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, January 10, 2015 (UTC) My edit on Omnipotence was removed. Alien X has Omnipotence, so why was my whole edit removed? -ScareWolf Portable Infobox Discussion Hello! We have started a new thread to discuss Portable Infoboxes with your community. We started a thread a month ago that explained why we were here and what our goals were. Since there has been no recent activity, I would like to draw your attention to the new conversation. Mobile views are continually increasing globally but for some of our communities, return visits by mobile users has declined. We believe that helping our communities become moblie friendly is extremely important. Please read through the thread and join the discussion. Thanks! Portable Infobox discussion Pinkachu (talk) 01:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am a super fan of what you do on the Wiki and I will like to help you a little. I wanted to see if you could give me Administrative Rights so I can put in my Ideas and help with the Wiki. Please contact me back with any regards, Thank you I seem to be able to edit some posts but can edit others. Should I be able to edit all, none or is there something I am not understanding? Thanks for the attention Sterven Kelebra (talk) 13:21, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I ve suggested some characters in comments under "Anti Energy Manipulation", "Life Resilience", "Negation Immunity" & "Absolute Strength". Let me know if they are worth it Badass Battlestar (talk) 14:50, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi, I wonder if you can delate my comments, only the ones that I add photos, (except the one in "Twilight Manipulation" and my avatar). Can you? Please. Enzo Cyl Ariel Arcus Lightcharge (talk) 02:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC)The Psycho Gay Prince Triplicity or Tetralogy I don't know which are the "aspects of power". On the page of Tetralogy it is stated that there are 4 aspects: Science, Magic, Divinity and Philosophy, while on some dicussions I've seen, it is claimed that there are only three aspects(Philosophy is omitted). Also, on the page of Supernatural Manipulation the aspects are only three(Triplicity). In the end, how many aspects are there? Just a question. Is there a Discord Page for this wiki? Littlegen (talk) 04:45, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Zxankou14, as you can see in my profile I am a fan-fiction science lover. Soon I will bbe releasing my blog over my views and ideas relating to fan-fiction science. Be sure to follow it! Thanking you again.Invincible Soham (talk) 05:16, October 30, 2017 (UTC) I wanted to know why the Guard Empowerment page was deleted, there didn't seem to be any other power like it, so I assumed it was Ok. What happend? SillentsniperXD (talk) 13:15, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here and I'm kind of lost. with regard to the question I asked, do you think it would result in a new power or an updated version? "What if he were the son of a ascended transcendent demon and a transcendent fallen angel?" Can you help me make and explain a supernatural and absolute and impossible sexy page and handsome page this one is for men That's differs from beauty A Request Hey I have a small request to make for me if you can, can you delete this picture posted in Zombie Manipulation, I uploaded, I would like you to delete if you can please since I posted it by mistake, if possible contact me as soon as possible. Rei Furuya (talk) 04:65, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Not sure why you want to delete a picture that actually shows the power in action? The point of most pictures is to show the power and what it does. There isn't any reason in deleting it when the entire point is to show her manipulating zombies.SageM (talk) 02:32, March 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. :7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:10, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Deva Physiology Sup dude. So I was just looking at the Deva Physiology page and happened to notice a few problems with it. You will find evidence backing my reasons for the edits in the comments section but SageM keeps removing my edits and countering with his own ignorance. Please look into this, because he told me you wer the creator of the page. --Morningstar123 (talk) 17:14, March 20, 2019 (UTC)